


Becoming A Savior (Part 3)

by Fanfiction_Fanatic



Series: Becoming A Savior [3]
Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fanatic/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fanatic
Summary: The reader is introduced to the lifestyle of the Saviors, and begins to get a little too close for comfort with Negan, the notorious leader.





	

I regretted my weakness. I should’ve stood up to Negan and told him to fuck off. I’m special to him, and I somehow knew he wouldn’t kill me. But a large part of me didn’t know if there was truth to that. I was terrified every time my door opened, fearing I would see him. I didn't know what he was fully capable of, and the unknown is what scared me the most.

It became about noon the next day when my door opened. My heart pounded, waiting to see who it was. My heart dropped when I discovered it was _him_. I cowered into the corner, slightly whimpering. I was broken and I was ashamed of myself. I now understood how so many people could bow down to him. He was hypnotizing.

Instead of enticing me to come out of my cell, he stepped inside. Lucille was tucked into his belt loop. He crouched down to me, his breath lightly touching my eye lids. His breath was cold, and was hinted of peppermint. I was madly confused and scared when he leaned in for what seemed to be a hug, but instead, helped me to my feet. I didn’t want to leave my cell. I felt safe, which was so twisted. His leathered arm was wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me to his side to be as close as possible. He was warm and comforting, but I knew he was the absolute opposite of that. My heart beat incredibly fast, and I managed to shake the thoughts of terror from my mind.

_Stay strong, Y/N._

He walked me through the halls, men and women bowing down. Except we didn’t go to his room. We went to a completely new room, except it was more of a large factory setting. It was giant, and tables were set up of food and supplies. They were in no particular order, like a yard sale. There were crowds and crowds of people who all took a knee once their eyes fell on their royal Negan. They kept their eyes down, and I sensed strong fear.

Negan walked me up to a table of clothes, all different sizes and kinds. My stomach crunched when I noticed they were all stolen, or stolen off of the dead. Negan picked out a few t shirts and a few pairs of jeans. Everyone remained down and silent, letting him take whatever he wanted. We started to walk back and he pulled me in closer to his chest. He purred in my ear, “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

**********************************************************

I stood in a bathroom, clothes in hand. I stared at myself for a long time. It had been literally years since I looked at my reflection. My cheekbones were very hollow, along with my ribs. My bones looked as if they were trying to rip from my layer of skin and muscle. My eyes were a duller green. My hair had grown to be darker, and my skin was tougher and not a feminine smooth. However, I was clean due to a real shower Negan let me have. It was nice, but I didn't allow myself to enjoy it.

I was standing, looking at my “surprise.”

Negan had brought me black lace underwear. I looked nothing like a Victoria’s Secret model. I looked like a starving woman in sexy underwear. I changed into the clothes, wearing skinny jeans torn at the knees and a black men’s t shirt. My worn boots were fine, so I kept them. I was afraid to leave the bathroom. The word “rape” kept circling my mind. I would kill the bastard if he even tried.

When I did manage to leave the bathroom, Negan was waiting for me. He smiled, biting his lip.

“Damn girl. I like it.”

I crossed my arms in discomfort, and refused to make eye contact with him. I wanted to scream and cry, but there on his lap laid Lucille. Her barbs taunted me, asking me if I really wanted to fight back. He saw my discomfort, and raised a brow. He was about to protest, but I stopped him in fear he would attack me for no reason at all.

“Thank you, the donation was very kind of you.” I cringed at my words, but I was willing to say anything to make him happy. What I really wanted to say was, “I’m going to fucking kill you in your sleep but before I do I’m going to burn your precious Lucille and feed you her god damn ashes.”

Negan nodded with a grin. He stood and stepped very close to me. I tried to back away, but there was only one direction I could go. I could hear his light breathing and I could feel his warmth emulate off his body.

“Well doll, you have your first work today.”

***********************************************

I was assigned to laundry, with a timid woman named Sherry, outside. She wore a very nice dress with wedged heels. Her appearance shocked me.

“Does everybody live the high life here?” I asked her, scrubbing a shirt with my knuckles. She nervously giggled.

“Yep, I suppose so.” I could tell by her shaking voice, she was scared by her fellow group members. I scanned the area, and recognized a few men from the group in the woods. I pinned the damp shirt to a clothesline. It was silent for a while, but then Sherry spoke when the man closest to us walked away. “Just continue to show disinterest. He’ll eventually get bored.” She hissed, grabbing onto my bicep desperately.

“Eventually?” I whispered, looking around.

“He has others he can use. He doesn’t need you. Just keep fighting it.” She whispered, letting me go.

“Others?!” I scoffed, still remaining quiet. Sherry looked to fence, the man coming back from the perimeter.

“This goes deeper than you think.” She whispered, staring at her clothes.

“Does he…..rape them?” I whispered, scrubbing socks.

“Oh god no. But the girls here…” Sherry began, pinning another shirt to the clothesline. “Keeping Negan happy ensures they stay a Savior.”

“Savior?” I questioned, pausing my work.

“We are the Saviors. And now you are too.”

***************************************************

I still slept in my cell, but now I had a blanket and pillow with a glass of water. After laundry, Sherry offered to show me around. I learned about the compound, all its exits and main “people places.” If it didn't have a psycho for a ruler, the compound would've been a perfect community. Sherry then took me to “The Staircase.” which was her secret place to confer.

“I can help you escape, but you have to blend in for a while. You have to make them believe you are a true Savior.” Sherry urged me.

“How the fuck do I do that?!” I asked.

“Don’t commit to Negan. Keep fighting it. I’ll make sure he doesn’t kill you. But you have to follow the rules. If he is not with you, you take a knee. It’s a rule.” Sherry shivered. She continued. “You are Negan now. If he asks you who you are, you are Negan. Don’t steal. Now, you can say no to his…advances.” Sherry hurried. “But know that you will probably end up owing him.”

“Owe him what?” I quivered, the pure thought of Negan making my blood boil.

“Work, favors, anything he can conjure up. Everybody is in debt to Negan.” Sherry groaned.

After our compound tour, she got me dinner which was two slices of bread and stale potato chips. The sky and attitude was dark by the time she guided me back to my cell. Negan was waiting, leaned up against the wall. He looked at me with a sharp hunger in his eyes. Sherry tensed up, and slowly brought herself to the floor, but Negan stopped her.

“No need, Sherry.” Negan purred, running his tongue over his bottom lip. Sherry stood up, nodding to Negan. She squeezed my hand once and then left. Her eyes said, “Be strong.” I felt as if my friend abandoned me. Although I met her in that one day, I trusted her greatly. She was my key to escape. Watching her turn the corridor made me want to cry out for her. I was left alone with him.

Negan waltzed over to me, pulling me closer to him by the waist. My body tensed up, turning into a solid brick. He started on the path to his room. My heart pounded so hard I couldn’t hear anything else. There was no way in hell I was sleeping with this prick.

“Negan?” I swallowed. “What are we doing?” I spoke confidently, despite my genuine fear.

“I thought it’s be fun to have a chat.” Negan smiled down at me, his salt and pepper beard catching my eye. My body became less tense at that statement. We reached his room. He pushed me gently inside, and shut the door. My body instantly became tense again, as if it were working like a switch. I stood in the middle of the room, my arms at my sides. He hung Lucille up on two nails that were nailed into the wall. He winked at me as he walked over to his kitchen. He was whistling something strange, like a two note whistle.

When he turned to glance at me, he smiled to see I wasn’t holding his Lucille, about to pound him. He held two glasses of red wine, and he handed one to me. I took it cautiously. He then sat at the edge of his bed, urging me to sit next to him. I did, the soft sheets a bizarre feeling against my ass. I stared down down at the red liquid, while my thumb traced the rim of the wine glass.

“I know it’s tough being here,” Negan started. “You were a lone wolf, and now you have to be in a pack.”

“So you do believe me?” I asked him. Negan nodded, taking a swig of his wine, leaving his lips a darker red. I was expecting relief from his answer, but only felt disgust. I gritted my teeth. “Then why did you kill that Hilltop man?”

“Because they couldn’t pay up. You didn’t have a part in it. I just wanted to kill two birds with one stone.” Negan chuckled.

“So you just take supplies from communities and kill one of their members if they don’t ‘pay up’?” I snarled in anger. Negan flashed his hollow eyes at me.

“We all have to do things to survive. And not entirely. I provide them protection in return for their shit. Their shit, is my shit. New world order, sweetheart.”

I shook my head. If I said another word, I’d surely be on the other side of Lucille. My blood boiled, and I couldn’t contain myself any longer. I had bitten my tongue too much.

“Does the new world order include having sex slaves and people who fear you?!”

Negan chuckled, taking another swig of wine. He remained completely calm as an excited gloss scanned across his eyes.

“These people have a fucking choice. We all do.”

“Yeah, die slowly as a prisoner or die in one day by a baseball bat.” I snapped. Negan still had a steady grin, and he looked deep into my eyes for a moment.

“You’ve killed people to get things. I know you have, Y/N.” Negan said in a low voice. I twitched at his statement. He was right. I had killed people who meant nothing to me before. I had an “it’s either me or them” mentality for a long time. I looked back down at my wine, resisting the urge to pour it into his face.

“Alright Y/N,” Negan started. “Let’s play a game. I ask you about your life. If I get it right, you drink. If I get it wrong, I drink.”

I rolled my eyes. “Do I have choice?”

“Nope.” Negan chuckled. “Were you a receptionist at a law firm?”

I scoffed. “How useless do you think I am?”

Negan laughed and took a drink of wine.

“I was hotel receptionist while I was in college studying to be a vet.”

“Damn, so close. Okay, you drove stick shift.”

I brought the glass to my lips and took a sip. The wine was strong, but just what I needed in this world at this moment.

“You’re favorite flavor is banana.”

“What kind of question is that?” I smiled. Negan returned the favor. It was silent for a moment.

“I was right.”

“About what?” I said. “It’s vanilla.”

“You look so damn pretty with a smile,” he said, his eyes flickering at me with desire.

My face blushed at his words, and my head felt hot. I brought my wine glass up. “So I guess I was wrong.”

We both took a generous gulp of the wine. The game continued and before I knew it, it was about midnight. We were both drunk, Negan being wasted. I was completely shocked to be having a good time. We were both laughing and sharing stories from before the world ended. It was as if I was meeting a new, rational person. In the moment I had completely forgotten about his evil side. It felt nice to have dare I say; a friend. I finally snapped to, and realized I need to leave, immediately. This wasn’t right.

I stood up to leave, but Negan stopped me. He placed his hand on my cheek, and I tried to swift away from it. His arms quickly moved to my waist, and he held me against him. He was warm and comforting, but I started remember what he was really like, making me tense. It was impossible to enjoy his odd embrace with all the thoughts zooming in my head. He leaned in close, and I tightened my eyes shut. He breathed into my ear,

“Try to smile more, doll.” He then let me go. I went to open the door, and was startled to see Dwight standing there. Negan had picked up the wine bottle and started drinking directly from it. “Dwight, walk Y/N to her room.” Negan slurred.


End file.
